


Diversionary Maneuvers

by erunamiryene



Series: Codex: Incorrigible Libertines [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Innuendo, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erunamiryene/pseuds/erunamiryene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best way to kill time while traveling to a recruiting mission?  Fool around in the cockpit of your ship, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversionary Maneuvers

Pierce finds Linaera in the cockpit of the _Dauntless_ , finishing up programming the coordinates for their hyperspace jump. 

“Course set,” she says, standing. “Nothing else to do til we’re closer to Ilum.”

Whatever he’d been planning on asking her evaporates when he notices how her shorts barely cover her ass and her black tank top puts her breasts on display. Circling around the chair, he slips his fingertips into the waistband of those mouthwatering shorts. “Good.” He cocks an eyebrow at her in question; when she nods, he shoves them down, excitement lighting his eyes. “Fucking you in this cockpit has been number one on my list of things to do for a long, long time.”

Her hands glide over the expanse of his bare chest, then downward. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love these tiny silky shorts?” she asks lightly. “I guarantee it was a woman who decided the Imperial army should wear these.” Her fingers briefly curl over the curve of his ass. “You may as well be wearing nothing at all when you wear them.” She wraps her hand around the thin cloth, stretched taut by his erection, and waggles her eyebrows. “I mean, they can barely contain you, Major.”

He chuckles. “Bet I can find someplace that can.” He inclines his head, captures her mouth with his own, one hand pulling her tank top off when they break apart. "Why don’t you sit back down in that pilot’s chair?“ 

She immediately collapses into the chair; he drops to his knees, lifting her legs and hooking them over the armrests. He trails warm, languid kisses along the inside of one leg, and she gasps. "Pierce!”

He repeats the gesture on her other leg. "You know how often I’ve thought about this over the last five years?“ His breath is exquisite torture on already sensitive skin as he looks up at her, hunger in his gaze. "We’re not on a battlefield, no one’s gonna catch us, and you don’t have to be quiet, so I’m going to fuck you properly, until you’re heavy-lidded and hoarse and every inch of your skin remembers every inch of mine.”

Her mouth falls open, and they stare at each other for a long, silent moment before a smile tugs at her lips, followed by a giggle she can’t quite stifle. "How long have you been working on that line?“

He can’t hold it in then, has to throw his head back and laugh with abandon. "Since we were out at the diner last night.” His eyes narrow. "But I heard your breath hitch. You _liked_ it.“

"Especially imagining you sitting around pining for me.” Her grin blooms full and toothy on her face and she casts a long look in the direction of his strained shorts. “And believe me, I remember _every_ inch of you.”

“Better remind you, just in case.” He lowers his mouth to her, warm and wet and familiar. He’s woken up aching for her more times than he can count, more times than he’ll ever admit, and he groans against her, fingers digging into her thighs as he pulls her toward him and holds her there. His tongue slides over and around her, drawing forth gasps and truncated stuttered noises until she writhes underneath him, fingers raking through his hair, his name muttered like an expletive as her back arches and she scrabbles at the chair behind her. 

She’s in his mouth, on his skin, and that exclamation in his ears is more than he can withstand. He drops one hand, shoves his shorts far enough to the side that he can stroke his cock, ass flexing as he grinds helplessly against his palm. He moans, straining to keep his own movements slow and steady while he strips away her control.

“No,” she protests, only half-coherent, reaching for his arm. “No no no, Pierce, don’t … I want … I need -”

He lifts his head, slipping first one, then two, fingers into her. He can’t look away from the lip caught between her teeth, the heat in her stormy eyes. “Just enough to concentrate, Lin, you’re driving me crazy, I can’t fucking think straight.” 

She thrusts against his hand, staring at the shifting muscles in his arm, which hasn’t stopped moving. “As hot as, ah ….” She takes a deep breath. “As it is watching you jack off ….” She gives him a beseeching look, full of fire and need, and whimpers. 

His voice is little more than a rasp as he withdraws his fingers. “My lord.” He bends his head to her again, tongue sweeping in tight circles around her clit. His hand steals up to squeeze first one breast, then the other, thumbing her nipples as her breathless gasps grow louder. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold out by the time she abruptly stills, then spasms, throwing a leg over his shoulder to yank him closer. She screams his name when she climaxes, undulating under his continued ministrations as warmth gushes down his chin. 

He’s still trying to refocus through a haze of lust when she shoves him backward, propelling herself out of the chair and kneeling astride him in one swift movement, triumph on her face. Her chest is flushed and heaving as she leans down and kisses him, sweeps her tongue into his mouth as she settles onto his cock. 

“Fuck yes,” she half-growls when she straightens, already riding him, her tits bouncing. “Fuck … Pierce, oh, _fuck_!”

His eyelids flutter; he’s lost in being inside her, surrounded by her heat, swept up in the same wave of desire. “That’s the ide -” His eyes fly open, and he runs shaking hands along her thighs. His tone is strained, almost begging. “Lin … Lin, _wait_.” When she just grins at him, snapping her hips again, he stops her forward momentum, muscles in his arms bulging as she pushes against him. 

Her fingertips are light on his cheek, jaw, chest, hips. “Why are you stopping me?” Each touch is quick, almost desperate. She wraps long fingers around his wrists, then pins his arms to the deck. He’s testing her grip when she rolls her body, sinewy and seductive, pressing fully against him to touch her lips to his earlobe. Her voice is still scream-scratchy, a rough whisper. “Come for me, Pierce.”

He stops trying to free himself, his breath shallow. An insouciant smirk pulls at his mouth. “As you command.”

She sits up, splays her hands on his chest, each movement of her hips slow and deliberate and enticing. His smirk disappears, and she’s warm under his hands as he grips her ass, rocking up to meet her. Her careful motions soon give way to flesh sweat-slick and rippling, fingernails trailing stuttered red scratches across combat-scarred skin. 

The curve of muscle in her arms stands out as she braces herself on his thighs, each thrust forcing staccato sentence fragments from between his parted lips. “Lin, you -” A reedy gasp, and then his eyes open wide. “I … I’m -” Words are lost, overtaken by an unrestrained shout as he clutches at her like a man drowning, hips bucking against hers until he’s spent and hoarse, his limbs going slack as she slumps against him.

He draws a shuddering breath, opens one eye, features twisting in a grimace. “Fuck, this floor is uncomfortable.”

“That’s the first thing you say? After getting to do the number one thing on your to-do list?” Lin slides off of him, laughing. Climbing to her feet, she makes her way around the chair and pulls on her shorts. 

“In my defense, when I thought about this, I was never the one getting fucked into the floor,” he groans as he sits up. “That was supposed to be you.”

“I didn’t hear any complaints a couple minutes ago.” She grins at him and holds out a hand. “I’m gonna go lounge around in bed and watch movies. You coming?”

Pierce takes it, lets her help him to his feet, huge smile on his face. “Pretty sure I just did.”

Lin gives him a smug look. “Yeah, you did. Quite spectacularly, I might add.” She picks up his shorts, makes as if to hand them at him, then pulls them back, giving him a frank appraisal. “On second thought, I’ll just hang onto these. Let’s go.”


End file.
